Illusionary Lust
by The Lady Morana
Summary: All Ichigo wanted was to protect his precious people and save his friend. So how did things go so wrong? WARNINGS: Yaoi, rape, smut, violence, AizenIchigoAizen, AizenGin


Illusionary Lust

---

Gin had said that he looked happy, excited even and after some consideration Aizen had agreed. It was true after all, though not for the same reasons as Gin. Gin wanted a blood bath and an excuse to kill something, anything, Aizen on the other hand wanted something much more specific and he didn't want it dead.

Every battle that didn't kill him brought the boy closer. The knowledge was enough to set Aizen's blood racing. This human boy had first caught Aizen's eye when he'd managed to set the Soul Society on edge and now he was right on Aizen's doorstep.

Aizen smiled wickedly as he sat waiting. His plan was perfect. His prey would save his friend, and the girl would tell him there was a way to defeat Aizen and together they'd come here. All Aizen had to do was wait. He'd even sent Gin to ensure no one stopped them.

He felt the door open and heard the fall of feet. Without spinning his chair Aizen drew his sword and Orihime fell to the floor.

"Where is it Orihime? …Orihime? What's wrong? Get up!" Now Aizen stood using everyone ounce of self-control to keep a calm face.

"Hello Ichigo." Ichigo stiffened and then turned towards Aizen.

"You!" He shouted raising his sword and racing towards Aizen who simply used an illusion to trick Ichigo long enough to snap his wrist and take his zanpaktou.

"You have very poor manners. This is my home after all and you come bursting through, causing significant damage, killing my followers, and then when I still attempt to greet you politely you attack me." Aizen tisked and stood, "It's rather barbaric of you."

"You don't deserve my respect." Ichigo growled. Aizen sighed and walked towards Ichigo, purposely clicking his shoes on the stone floor.

"And why don't I Ichigo? Because I'm an enemy? Because in their arrogance the Soul Society has taken it upon themselves to judge me 'evil'? Or is it, perhaps, because you fear me?" He was face to face with the boy now and he could almost hear his heart beat.

"I don't respect you because you're a sneaking bastard who betrays his comrades! And I'm not afraid of you!"

"Such language! You're as bad as Gin! As for not being afraid of me, you should be. Do you realize at this moment you see and feel only what I want you to? Here let me demonstrate." Ichigo's clothing fell away exposing ever inch of him to the dead air of the forever night. Almost every muscle in Ichigo's body froze as he looked into Aizen's predatory eyes.

"Sick bastard!" He hissed. He wanted to run, but he wasn't sure he could; besides he wouldn't leave Orihime here with this sick freak.

"Again such coarse language, you really are as bad as Gin. At least _he_ has some redeeming qualities," Aizen's eyes swept Ichigo's naked form, "But then perhaps you do as well. Let's find out shall we?" Ichigo tried to take a step back only to have a stone hand reach up from the floor and grab his ankle. The shock brought him down hard on his back, and his head smacked against the stone. He looked up to see Aizen looming above him.

"Still not afraid?" He whispered before using a sandaled foot to roll Ichigo over. The stone hand didn't release him and Ichigo cried out as the bone splintered to accommodate the odd angle. He quaked in fear at the sound of Aizen's rustling clothes as they fell to the floor.

"Hmm. I'm not keen on getting down on the floor…" Aizen mused, and even as he was speaking the stone floor rose to meet him.

"Much better, though I want to see your face, or it this won't be half as fun." This time Aizen used his hand to roll Ichigo and the boy's broken bones screamed in protest. "Now…" Ichigo felt the stone hands pulling his legs apart and pinning his arms down, as the hands restrained him Ichigo became aware of the door opening.

In flittered Ichimaru, fresh blood staining his pure white clothes. He slid up to Aizen and brushed his lips with his own.

"Thanks ya' so much Aizen-tachio! They were so much fun 'specially that Kuchiki gir', the way she screamed an' that larger boy… wha's his name… oh yeah Chad! He took fo'eva! I thought maybe he was too dumb ta' die!" At this Ichigo snarled and thrashed violently. Then hands grip tightened enough to powder the bones in Ichigo's wrist causing the boy to make a strangled sound.

"Oh?" Ichimaru looked at him in curiosity, "Ya not done yet tachio? Then don't mind lil' ol' me, I'll just go sit." With that Gin brushed Aizen's lips again before going to lounge in Aizen's chair; he loved watching his beloved with a new toy.

"Be sure you sit quietly, I wouldn't want you to make Ichigo uncomfortable." Aizen said not even sparing his vice captain a glance, Ichimaru's smiled widen farther than Ichigo would have thought humanly possible, but he remained silent. Aizen turned his full attention to Ichigo, ghosting his hands down the boy's taunt body.

"You have such a lovely body. I wonder if you've shared it with someone before. Vice Captain Abarai perhaps? Or am I the first?" Ichigo blushed and snarled, a snarl that lost its intensity as somewhere along the line it became a whimper.

"I am the first aren't I? Well then I'll let you chose would you prefer I go slow or fast?" Ichigo writhed in his restraints trying to get free, but said nothing.

"No answer? What do you think Gin?"

"He's a big boy I thin' fast." Aizen smiled softly.

"Really? I was thinking slow, but no matter we can have it both ways." Ichigo felt the stone beneath him soften till he could feel a second Aizen pressing eagerly behind him and see the first standing coolly before him. Gin made a low noise and the Aizen he could see moved slowly forward. Carefully, almost lovingly, he positioned himself above Ichigo.

Ichigo's scream pierced the sky as Aizen both slide down on him and impaled him. True to his word Aizen was both slow and fast. The front moving sensually and tenderly and the back pounding in to Ichigo as hard as the stone from which he'd sprung. The difference in paces was jarring and Ichigo could only sob, even as he came. Aizen continued to moving till he too found completion.

With everything said and done Aizen look down at Ichigo's ruined form with distain. He re-sheathed sword revealing a fully clothed Ichigo kneeling on the ground. Aizen turned towards Gin and found the man's fully opened eyes fixed on Ichigo. Aizen smirked and came to gently run a finger down Gin's jaw line.

"You'd like him wouldn't you?" Gin just purred softly, tense muscle rippling. Aizen bent down to brush Gin's ear with his lips.

"Then he's yours to finish." Aizen nipped Gin's ear lightly and Gin lunged forward faster than the average eye could follow. Aizen smiled indulgently at his blood thirsty lover.

Gin grabbed a handful of Ichigo bright hair and yanked his head up.

"What should I do ta' ya'? Stip yer skin lik' I did Kuchiki's? Cut ya' back join' by join' till ya' nothin' but a bleedin' stump lik' I did the Quincy? Poke ya' full of some many holes ya' look lik' a hollow wit' termites lik' that Chad boy? Too bad ya' ain't got no tattoo's ta' trace with my blade lik' Abarai did, but the red wouldn't look as purty wit' ya' hair anyways." Gin stood there holding Ichigo by the hair thinking until inspiration hit him. "I kno'! I'll crave their names inta ya' body deeper an' deeper each time so you'll know ya' killed 'em even as ya' die!" As Ichimaru's gleeful blade danced across his flesh Ichigo could see his friend, dead because of him, and Aizen who had killed him before Gin had even drawn his sword. In fact from such a haunted dying death was a welcome escape.

---


End file.
